Electrical connections which rely on surface contact are subject to corrosion caused by airborne chemical reactions. Corrosion is especially common in the electrical connection between a battery terminal and the battery contact area, which is part of the battery connector that electrically connects to the battery terminal. Corrosion at the battery connection points can lead to the blockage of current flow through the connection, causing the battery operated device (i.e. battery operated radio) to stop operating. This corrosion problem is especially common in battery operated radios which operate near corrosive environments such as salt water, chemical processing facilities, etc.
A need exists for a environmentally sealed battery connector which can help reduce the oxidation caused by environmental factors on battery connections. The battery connector should be inexpensive and easy to manufacture in order to be able to take full advantage of the environmental protection in both new and existing product applications.